Dying Dreams
by YuraNoYami
Summary: Just a bunch of suicide oneshots all bunddled up into one! Some are full of lots of gore and others are just sweet while the rest are plain sad. Inuyasha or Shippou is up next!
1. Blood Bath

**Disclaimer: See 'Un-owned Copyright'…**

**Was that disclaimer queer or what? Yeah it kindda was. Anyways, I really started to get into these suicide fics! So I've decided to take my hand at it, ya know, just see what I can do! If it sucks, they will get better! I'm working on making my chapters longer! I'm REALLY working on that! Look at RockStar! Ch. 4 is 21 pages! I'm getting better!**

**--**

I just ran, felt like jumping actually. I couldn't help that he chose the mud pie over me, I don't really care. I just want to run away from this world, and my own. I let my soul unleash and I saw the flashes of green fly by me. The canopy of leaves and branches passing me by faster than I could run, my urge to fly was getting the better of me. Scents of water and damp woods coiled up in my nostrils and my eyes were dancing to the rhythmic beating of my heart. I felt it crawl up in my throat and pound in my ears, it ached, but the dull annoyance was replaced by freedom.

I knew I was going to be free, I watched my plan before my eyes. I had finally come to the clearing I was looking for. The luscious green locks on the Earth were warm and brushing against my ankles, I could feel my end arousing. After searching by pocket for a moment I came across the knife I wanted. With a flip of the handle the crisp blade lunged out and pierced the air; the sun gleaming heavily off it and reflecting my torn brown eyes.

Before I could even think about it, I went to my work. Finding the vital vein… one on my wrist… the other… the neck… Perfect. I giddy smile tugged on my lips and I placed the icy dagger on my wrist. Slowly, I pulled the blade athwart and pushed down lightly, causing the skin to part and the dark crimson liquid to ooze from underneath it and slither down to my fingertips.

The pain was intense, but nothing compared to what I would be feeling if I hadn't decided this conclusion. I grasped the blade with my other, shaky hand and cut straight along the line this time. The flowing scarlet syrup purged out of my limb and spilled over the forearm, staining the green with death. My smile grew larger, and I leaned my head back towards the sun and sighed in liberation. Next, the neck.

I found my pulse by running my fingers down my neckline and found the perfect spot. With the now burgundy blade, I reached up and sliced the flesh under my jaw. Not deep enough to puncture my airway and choke, but just enough to send the familiar warm sensation of blood running down my neck and my shoulder blade. It felt like a slow warm shower… slowly running down your body and forcing your clothes to cling to your body. After all the cutting, I was nearly covered in my own blood, a scarlet puddle was forming around me and my now red attire was stuck to me, revealing all my curves and figure. Look what he missed out on…

My skin was cooling, paling, and generally growing closer to the end. My lips, I knew were blue. My perfect lips, untouched, un bitten, also… un kissed. I'll never know what it's like to feel someone else's lips against my own. Never knowing exactly what it feels like to love, to be loved. With this final leap, I'm giving up everything. But you never forget a first love, and you never get over it either. A broken heart… where does it go? It never fits together the same again, but it can be simulated to look it. It can look like an exact replica… but it's fragile and in one swipe… it can shatter.

My dark raven hair spun around my face and flew in front of me. The chilling breeze of a last fall escaping me, the bone-rattling feeling of your heavy eyelids shutting for one last time… I could almost feel the long awaited impact now; it was in my reach… getting closer and closer. But when I never hit I knew he found me, I felt the vaguely familiar embrace around my torso and the desperately recognizable voice.

"Kagome…" His arms tightened and I heard him heave some air out of his chest. "What drove you to this? Dammit…" He sighed again, somewhat how I sounded when I was about to breakdown. My head rattled back and forth, my body shook; he was trying to wake me up. "Common, answer me, Kagome. Wake up! This isn't funny anymore! Wake up damn you!"

My blood stained body was brought up to his own, in one last squeeze, I felt my last thread of consciousness leave me behind. The large, wet tawny orbs that lay upon me were soft and sorrowful. He whispered the words, like my lifeline, it was almost gone. "I'm sorry, Kagome…"

For the first time in this whole experience… my soul smiled and he smiled back. My felt myself being hurdled back to reality and slammed into the Earth. My blood-coated throat sputtered and graveled, his eyes widened, and mine were in slits. A smile tugged at his lips and formed around his smooth cheeks, I smiled back. With all my might, and my last breath, I had to tell him. My raspy voice reached his sensitive ears and wrapped around his heart.

"I'm sorry too koishii." My eyes shut again, but barely hanging on to life, the last thing I felt… was the warm feeling of his lips on my own.

--

**Okay, was that sad or what! I've never written anything like that before, was it good? Please, I need to know. I'm gonna have like ten or something, putting them in this instead of making a million one-shots. Ya know? Right, well, my legs got woozy on that one… WHOO! I'm not squeamish but DAMN! Holy snap… Haha.**

**-Yura**


	2. Just Let Me Fall

**3Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. **

**I'm really getting into this suicide stuff. This suicide is Kagome's again, but different. You'll see, so don't think I'm getting boring and repetitive, Tenshi.**

**--**

I couldn't take it anymore.

The pain, the stress, the confusion… It all built up to fast. I couldn't handle it all, everything fell right into my lap, and I had no time for myself. Always followed by **something**. Whether it be a hoard of demons, thieves, annoying companions (At times) or my friends bugging me about nothing at all! I'm too upset to deal with this, I gotta get outta here, please help me Kami. I just… I just can't take it anymore.

Lift my burdens from my shoulders and show my true freedoms to my tired cobalt orbs. Let me feel the warm sensation of the sun rising against my flesh, licking my legs and fingertips, scorching them a dusty midnight. Just to match my wavy locks, darker than a raven's wing, swaying when I walk and whipping in the icy breeze.

Or shall it be, that you wish, for me to lose myself. Allowing the glistening crimson liquor to cascade down my lifeless body and stain my world with its sticky flow. Building up in my throat and choking my lungs of the oxygen they desire and tainting my attire with scarlet paint. With a shimmering platinum blade to slice my skin and break the barrier on the red cascade, just to relieve myself of everything.

I always dreamed of flying, what if I could, for eternity, fly. Never touch the hard Earth with my feet, burning a hole in the sole of my shoe. Jumping from my perch and landing in air, hanging, just hovering in the atmosphere. My blue-lipped face sagging towards gravity's incessant pull, and my fingers growing cold with the lack of circulation.

Flying with an end can be anticipating. Again leaping athwart into the sky and colliding with the concrete below me. Shattering my bones and bursting my poor tattered body, the crimson ooze seeping out of me with every passing second. The slow-mo button pressed down firmly and all the electric shocks spiraling through my limp form and rattling my brains. Never seeing the light of day in my natural life, now that I've ended it with this said 'Leap of Faith'.

No, gomen ne Kami, but I have better plans for myself. I shall perish, with all my will power I will make the one who pulled the last straw to suffer as much as me. Will his gaze change my mind? No, it is already fixed on it. I am bent on exploring the underworld and leaving all my troubles behind me. Let those sorry bastards that expect me to do everything endure the stress of actually being me. Let them pay for their faults and mistakes. Everything has a price, and that shall be me. I sacrifice myself for their demise and I couldn't be happier.

Will the burnt honey gaze trap me? No, she has loved me like a sister and I feel the same, but she has led me to believe I'm worthless with her demon-slayer antics.

The jade orbs planting in my own? I ignore them. He was the son I never had and never will have. The tiny squirt is cool I'll give him that, but after a while it gets kindda old. The same old arguments and comebacks with those two I swear I'll go completely insane just explaining it!

Ah, those dark navy eyes that held so much emotion. His hands get the better of him. Never missing a beat to grab some other girl's behind. Sango gets sick and tired of it and I don't blame her. That pervert needs a lesson, a **hard** lesson. I'll show him that his annoying doings are burning everyone through to the core. I'm just the first to snap, I bet I won't be the last.

How can I forget the wholly amber vortex? That which I've gotten myself lost in so many times before. Never finding my way out and always jumping right back in. See what he's done to me. His golden honey gaze that fills me with such anger it sickens me. I feel like gagging when I imagine my last string. Him. Her. Love. Pain. Is there more? No, you get the picture. And I want him to suffer the worst. Let him know how I feel, how I loved him, how he lost it. How I gave him my heart and he dropped it. Not even realizing I held it out to him. Him not even caring. Ugh, I just want this nightmare to end! But alas, I'm Shakespeare now, and I cannot go down without a decent end and my own life flashing slowly before my liquid pools of icy sapphire.

--

Orange and yellow engulfed my line of vision. Bright sparks leaping out of the flickering mass and gracefully swaying back down to the earth. The boiling pot above the death chamber has a strong scent wavering off it and wrapping itself around my stomach. Said stomach tightened and I could feel a ball of air trying to run away, but I just pushed my arm against the building pressure and lean back against the tree.

My appetite was growing emptier with every passing moment, it was almost too much for me to bear, but I sustained my stance. I could feel four worried pairs of eyes burning a hole through my skin. Good, they were suffering. I'm making sure it eats them from the inside out; after all it was them who put this urgency of death upon me.

When three of the eyes closed for the night I waited anxiously for the fourth, but I could feel it. His eyes falling on me and never leaving, I make a sudden move and he'd probably have a heart attack. I couldn't let that happen. He's supposed to witness my death! I won't let him go before me! I'm sounding like that kinky ho he left me for, huh? She refuses to die until he does and I refuse to let him die until I do. It's a messed up world.

Without noticing, I've grown very tired. Waiting for him to burn a hole straight through me has taken a toll. My mind floats off the edge and I fall into sleep without a second thought, and a first bite of food.

--

I rouse, but without actually rousing. My mind comes back to me but I'm too weak to even open my eyes! I'm close… But how in seven hells am I supposed to die when I'm being force-fed? I feel surprisingly warm, and warm chunks accompanied by cool liquid slides down my throat. My stomach welcomes the relief, but my death-ridden mind feels like lunging out and strangling him, if it only had the energy. All I can do now is lie in his arms and feel my jaw slowly move up and down from the hand against my cheek.

After a few bites in my conscious state, I get enough energy back to at least "wake up" and speak. He looks down sorrowfully at me, I smirk, and his look falls and moves on the confusion and hurt. I sluggishly reach up a hand to his face and cup his cheek in my palm, the cold tawny orbs glazed over while resting on the amused spark in my own sapphire gaze.

"Why?" His voice was rough and you could tell, my wish was coming true, he was dying inside.

"Because I feel like it," My own voice was weak and timid; but he hinted on the determination buried deep within the hushed whisper escaping my slightly parted lips.

"But- … do you know what it's-"

I interrupted him, "Yes I do, and everything's going right until you go and pull stuff like this." I turn my head away from him. The anger in my voice hurt him, you could tell, and he knew what I was referring to which surprised me in a subtle way.

"You want to die, huh?" Now he smirked and I eyed him carefully, trying to absorb whatever his small mind could come up with and counter it. His eyes snapped open and the determination in mine cloned itself and moved right into his, his face held a completely serious look and his voice a serious tone. "I won't let you."

"Like hell you aren't!" His eyes widened, not used to me using language like that without slapping a hand over my mouth. "Don't look so surprised. It's my wish, and I wish to die!"

"You can't- I mean, if you- But everyone-"

I threw up my hand to cease his incomprehensible rambling, "Look, I'm doing it, and I'll make sure I do it right."

He sighed in defeat. Now my eyebrows decided to take off on a vacation for that one! I swear they flew right off my face! He looked back at me with the saddest look imaginable, his little ears drooping. The glassy sheen of his eyes reflected everything I wanted but it killed me even more inside to actually witness it.

When my heart stopped melting and turned into a small puddle on the floor, he tightened his grip on me and made sure I wasn't getting anywhere. I was going to die soon; I wanted that more than anything, so I decided to live it up till the end. **_O.o Hehe, Tenshi…_**

He put the weight of his head on mine and made the best of it. Final farewells aren't enough to make me change my mind. That would be pretty damn hard.

--

I sickened me. I wanted to die now more than ever. But **every time** I would get too close to the edge he'd pull me back. He wasn't going to make this any easier for me, and I knew that. That's why I didn't bite his head off. If it was any other day… the moon was waning… Just one more night… If I could only get him to stop shoving food down my throat when I sleep!

--

We had been walking all day, I was **so** tired… but I faked half of it so I could save up my energy for tonight. He carried me for most of the way and **everyone** I mean **everyone** was giving me a lecture on "Eating Properly" and not in the way they teach you in Pre-K. By the time we got to the best area to camp for the "Night of the Month" he set me down surprisingly gently, next to a tree to lean on. I acted half-asleep, but little did he know, that I knew about everything that was going on around me.

He eyed me warily, probably trying to decide whether to stay with me or not. I tried to act as sound asleep as possible, lucky me, it fooled him, and he leaped to the treetops for his dreamless slumber.

When all the intoxicating scents of food left the air, and every eye sending me glances shut for the last time I would see them, I slowly crept an eye open. Their bodies lied still before my ecstatic gaze. The adrenalin rush almost over took me in that spot. I felt the urge to smile largely and burst into fits of laughter; but I redeemed myself and suppressed this desire.

The only other girl's hair was fanned out around her small head; I'll miss her, but I… I need to do what is best. What? Am I getting second thoughts? I can't be! Not now! I want to do this! Ugh, dammit!

Frustrated, I stand up roughly, grasping onto the trunk of the tree for extra support. With my last energy burst, I sprinted into the vast forest. Watching all the green, brown, and black passing me with great speed. I felt a strong rush, and yearned to fly like the raven perched atop my head. **_(I love metaphors) _**My pupils were huge trying to see in the light, they probably looked like a giant black dot with a thin lacy ribbon of ice around them. My smile increased as I felt the last warm burst from the fire we had seep out of me, tonight was **my** night… I could feel it in my soul… but again, little did **I** know, I was being watched this entire time.

--

I felt the frosty zephyr blow from the trees in front of me; I was so close to the edge… I came out of the trees abruptly and without thinking, I knelt down in my sprint, and pushed upward and outward with the last foot to touch soil. Then I was flying.

The air flew past me and my lignite locks blew behind me. I was only in the air a few moments, not even below the Earth I had just leapt from, when I felt something… well, different. I stared at my hand, another wrapped around it, my heart jumped into my throat, and with a confused look I stared into the temporary violet-blue orbs, him smiling at me, and gripping my hand tighter. His long ebony tresses whipped about faster than my own, all the blood rushed to our now downwards-facing skulls. I followed his gaze and caught the large pool of tears shed by the angels.

It shimmered and glistened with the dim light of the stars surrounding us, no moon to light the surface, but enough stars to light up my world. I smiled at him as well, with a soft voice I tightened my own slack grip on him hand.

"What are you doing?"

His smiled turned to a smirk faster than you could register it. "I said I wasn't going to let you do it."

"But you're going too idiot, the moon, you'll never survive."

"So?"

"You mean you don't care."

"I knew you were bent on dying, so I decided what I would do if you did, then I came up with, well, this. I couldn't live without you and you weren't going to live, so what better way, than go along with you?"

Now, saying I was blushing would be a complete and utter understatement. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying. I,"

Our slow-mo button gave way and we were suspended almost lifelessly in air for a few moments, breathing the fresh tears of all the ones before us, all the hearts broken and healed again, all the sweet looks and words, everything. Before we went completely, and permanently, unconscious, he pulled me through the soft liquid, not to the top though, we stayed near each other before our last breath, slowly giving way, was spent on a final goodbye.

We will see each other again, in only a few moments, but that last life-sucking kiss, was the only thing to completely deflate my lungs and send us both lifelessly to the surface. Our limbs hanging in the water, but our bodies floating down stream, sending us towards the warmth of everything, flying next to him, made it all worthwhile.

--

**See? I told you it would be different! Don't judge me! Anyway, the next suicide will be different, not Kagome's! Oi! Yeah, well, any who! Let's just hope I update a good story like this one again!**

**P.S. –Read Tenshi's (DestinyofInsanity's) suicide fic too! It's really funny! "Too Late". It rox!**

**-Kamikaze Watermelon**


	3. The Thin Line Between Dreams and Reality

**Disclaimer: Uuuumm…. don't own it… as I ever will.**

**Okay, I'm getting back into my writing after lying off of it for a while. I was getting to where I wouldn't do anything but… and the outcome wasn't so great. So yeah, I'm just getting back into it. Sigh, but I'm hoping this is going to be good, I haven't written gore in a while… lol **

**--**

"Hello…? Is anyone there…?"

The girls voice echoed through the dark cavern, the darkness enveloped her entire form; you couldn't even see your hand in your face. She ran in one direction but it seemed as if the space was endless. She turned and ran in another direction trying desperately the find her way out of that hell. Out of breath, she just kneeled over and continued panting.

"Ah… where…. Am… I…" She struggled to get the words out.

Her burnt honey eyes squinted trying to pierce through the midnight curtain, but she had no avail. Right when she thought she was going to collapse on the spot she heard someone calling her name.

"…Sango…"

It echoed and rattled in her skull, giving her a migraine. She searched franticly though the dark trying to find the source.

"…Sango…!"

It came louder, sharper, she felt like she could just reach out and silence the siren. Her feet patted down on the surface and got caught on something… a string… a chain? Whatever it was was attached to a medium-sized blade. Although it was stained with crimson blood, it still glimmered, showing her darkening eyes.

_What… I'm covered in… blood…what's going on?_

She wiped her face on her sleeve only to have the blood appear again. Her breathing started to get ragged and she slammed a fist into the ground. There was a small splash and some droplets of blood that sprayed out from under her fist.

"…S-Sango… sister…"

Sango's head whipped around to catch sight of a small boy in an aqua demon slayer's outfit. She stood up and gasped a little, a hand cupped her mouth and crimson tears rolled down her face.

"…Why Sango… why did you… how could you… do this…?"

She realized she was ankle deep in some sort of liquid; it wasn't water, it was too thick… and… warm…

"Kohaku…"

The sound of a river….

"Kohaku!"

Her voice was cut off from the over flow of blood, wherever she was, there was no exit. The scarlet ooze grew deeper by the second until it choked her lungs. Sending her spiraling in the whirlpool of hell.

………………

Sango sat up straight, the fire gleaming off her skin; she was trembling and could barely breathe. She took one long, deep breath and observed her surroundings…

Kirara was curled up next to Shippou by the fire, their small forms gently lifting and falling from their breathing. Shippou yawned and rolled over while Kirara curled tighter from the loss of heat.

Sango sighed and shook her head.

Miroku was leaning against the tree closest to her, his staff lying by his feet and his head tilted towards the sky. Sango's lip curled a little and she made a 'Pfft…' sound.

_Letch…_

Inuyasha was in his usual perch in the tree above Kagome's spot, keeping a watchful eye on her. Of course the two never talk about these obvious feelings, but who's going to make them listen to anyone?

_Yep… stubborn…_

A fierce headache rattled her brains; she put a hand on her forehead and moaned a bit.

_Stupid nightmare… gave me a headache again. Heh, you think I'd be used to it by now… it's been going on every night for about three weeks now. Ever since we found him anyway. It really **was** my fault when you think about it. If I had just been quicker… just a **little bit quicker**! Argh, but it's all in the past now… Kohaku's gone… and Naraku got away with it. I'm at my wit's end here! I have nothing to fight for anymore! Why am I still **here**! What purpose do I serve anymore? I only came along with the group because I wanted to find Kohaku, save him, and kill Naraku. Now that Kohaku's gone I can just go, like I was supposed to… like it was meant to be, so Kohaku and Father and everyone from the village could be reunited… just one last time… _

_I've changed my mind… I'm not at my wit's end… I'm broken… un-fix-able broken. The monk's antics are enough to tell me that he doesn't care a lot; and Kirara has everyone here, and everyone…has… everyone. I've always been the distant one; no one will miss me, not as much as they think they will…_

--

Sango wandered near camp for the rest of the night, thinking about her life, and how to end it. Her hand gently caressed the tree beside her, she was lost in thought, there were countless ways to take her breath, but she still had to choose. She sighed out of frustration and walked around some more, lost in some twisted stupor.

Eventually, she came to a clearing, but the grass was a dusty brown color, not like you'd think it would be. She quirked up an eyebrow and preceded into the field, her stomach twisting itself into knots the further inward she walked. When she finally reached the center of the field, where the grass started to turn a dark black, she could hardly breathe, something was calling her… telling her to come home… at last.

A creepy grin sprouted from her pale lips and she ran towards the closest tree and drew out her dagger. A few drops of sweat beaded her forehead as she carved her final words into the bark.

_Forgive me. But I can't live like this any longer. Kagome, I loved you like a sister and I always will. Shippou, you're like another kid brother to me. Inuyasha, you've been kind enough to let me stay with the group even if I wasn't of any help. Miroku, I loved you, but it seems like I've given it to someone who doesn't want it. I'd say I wasn't sorry but I am. You won't miss me as much as you think you will…_

--

Miroku's eyes fluttered open in the pale sunlight. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Down in the pit of his stomach he knew that something, or someone, was going to do something terrible, and it wasn't going to be well on his part.

Springing up to his feet he ran into the direction Sango had went. Though he wasn't sure why he went this way, he just had a feeling.

--

Sango looked at her letter with pride, knowing that she had at least took the time to say goodbye. Without a word, she strode over to the center of the clearing again, and looked at her reflection with the dagger; showing her torn brown eyes… She gasped and dropped the blade, it was all a little to real for her liking.

After regaining herself, she reached for the dagger again and grasped it firmly. She took a deep breath and slid the tip of the blade up and down her collarbone… perfect, quick and easy.

Her dark eyes closed and she grabbed the blade with both hands, preparing to thrust it into her airway; but while she did it someone called her name in a strong panic.

"Sango!"

She slipped up a little, and the blade slashed through her neck and down to her collarbone, making it a painful and drawn-out death. She mentally cursed the owner of the voice and fell to her knees, still holding the dagger.

Miroku ran up to her quickly, and fell to her side, enveloping his arms around her, and checking her wounds.

"Sango, what in seven hells caused you to do this?" He whispered more to himself than her. Sango noted that his voice was coated in sorrow and pain, and she felt remorse for a few moments.

By now, she couldn't breathe. Just like in her dream, the blood was suffocating her. Without warning her lungs collapsed and blood stained her lips and a few streaks marked her chin. She tried gasping for air but it was all futile attempts.

I caused myself this suffering… I deserve it… It will be over soon… Just a little longer… 

Miroku looked deep into her eyes and whispered something she couldn't hear. She looked up at him confusedly but soon afterwards blacked out completely. He felt her heart stop beating in her chest, and her breathing stopped with her struggling.

Sango was gone now; there was nothing he could do about that. Holding back tears, he walked over to the letter carved into the tree and used his staff to carve a few words of his own:

_Wait up for me, Koishii…_

--

**Alrighty then, that took a little longer than expected, ne? Well anyway, that's Sango's Suicide… not very clever but I try.**


	4. The Wind Picked Up In Scarlet Tragedy

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**Well, this is my 4th installment to this fic! I never thought I'd get this into it but… whadaya know?**

**This time the suicide is preformed by none-other-than Miroku! Da-da-da-duuuuum!! Should be ubber fun. **

**--**

The sky was inviting, a warm summer's blue, but the clouds were growing thick with anticipation. The aura illuminating off of them would send a suspicious dread upon the most stable spines. The group walked in silence down the small dirt path, the only sound was the dull thud of each of their hearts pounding in their heads. The mind-tingling drum was inceseant and with each pound they could feel a piece of their mind slip away, their consciences growing weary with guilt.

As they reached a part of the path that widened, the woods were right next to one side, and tall green grass blocked the other. All that was ahead were the tall, but rolling mountains; the peaks of some dusted silver with snow and ice. The clouds directly athwart from these peaks were a dark grayish-silver, radiating the scent of bad omens to come.

Kagome quickly took in a breath of air, as if someone would try to stop her if she went too slowly, and let it ease back out of her to save it. Her long, downing sigh picked at Inuyasha's sensitive ears and he cocked his head to the side and gave her a mild glare from the corner of his bright amber gaze. Kagome quickly clamped her mouth shut and let a silent sigh when he looked away.

_It's been like this… since Sango's suicide… Just us walking, and never saying a word to one another… Afraid we might push someone else over the edge and then…_

'_**BOOM!'**_

The sound echoed through the minds of the remaining members and locked their eyelids open. A low rumbling escaped from deep in Inuyasha's throat as he looked at the woods to the left of them. Suddenly, a large demon threw back a few trees like they were a curtain revealing the climax of a high-school drama. The creature growled lowly, and took a crouched position at the edge of the woods.

All Kagome could make out of the demon was that it had tall, ivory-looking horns perched atop his head along with large pointed ears beside them. He had dark black hair running all the way from his head and down his back to a tail that wished about, knocking over random tree stumps and weeds in the process.

His eyes were a soul-burning crimson and they glowed with the random hatred that you see in so many demons now-a-days. No one could really tell what kind of demon it was, but it had the body structure of a human for the torso, and that of a wolf or coyote for the legs. Almost like the kind of thing you'd expect Shippou to be if he was a wolf instead of a fox.

Speaking of Shippou, he had already quickly leaped from his position on Miroku's shoulder to burying his face in Kagome's abdomen and whining something around: "Don't let them get me".

Kirara quietly took her place behind Kagome, untransformed however; she remained by the girl's ankles.

The low thunder continued to escape Inuyasha's throat as he reached for that reassuring grip on Testsaiga's hilt.

"Petty demons…" He muttered, making a disgusted cough. "Make me sick…"

The muscles in Inuyasha's arms tightened as she prepared to reveal the magnificent sword, but before he could think twice about it, the demon disappeared. Vanished into a miasma of whirling black wind.

Kagome took in a quick breath of air, and glanced over at Miroku, who was deftly replacing the rosary beads around his right hand and wrist. Inuyasha glared at the monk for stealing his thunder, and removed his hand from his weapon.

"What the hell, Miroku! I was about to slice-'n-dice 'em!"

Without missing a beat Miroku spun on his heel and continued walking in the direction the group was originally going. Inuyasha stepped in front of the monk, causing him to look through his dark bangs at the fuming hanyou before him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome lightly warned him, because she knew what the hanyou was going to do, and it wasn't going to end well.

"Hello? Miroku, answer me when I'm talking to 'ya, huh!"

There was a sudden flash of something in Miroku's eyes that Inuyasha couldn't place. Although he saw it, he just couldn't put a label on it. Miroku quickly moved around the ego-stricken hanyou and continued his stride once more.

His voice seemed slightly uncaring; strange, considering Miroku. "Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, we must hurry if we wish to find suitable camp before dusk."

Inuyasha growled slightly, but finally gave in to Kagome's ever darkening glares. He huffed and stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haroi and followed.

Kagome could only sigh at the two, and Shippou noted her uneasiness and leaped from his perch on the girl's shoulder to a new one on Inuyasha's.

_Miroku hasn't been himself lately… he's beginning to worry me, and Inuyasha isn't making this any easier on him._

"Hey, Kagome. Hurry up, or we'll leave you behind!" Inuyasha yelled at her without turning around.

At the sound of her name, Kagome's eyes widened, breaking her out of her trance, before running to catch up.

"Hey, wait for me!"

--

In the darkest part of the night, just before the first few strands of sunlight broke the horizon, Inuyasha's eyes flipped open. All seemed right, but things weren't quite right.

The trees were eerily still, and the stars were unusually bright. The grasses were unusually cool, along with the moon that was usually frosty. Inuyasha's eyes darted back and forth, below him and above him, but nothing would shake this feeling of displacement from him.

Finally, the metal-tinted scent pricked his sensitive nose, accompanied by a faint, but blood-curdling shriek from not too far, but oh-so far away.

The ecstatic hanyou leaped to his feet and bounded toward the cool, saturated grass. He took a quick peak at Kagome before he left. She was still sleeping soundly and unstirred with Shippou at her side and an asleep-with-her-ears-perked-up-in-alarm Kirara.

He inwardly smirked before taking a flying leap into the tick woods, following the even thicker smell of blood like a leash. Small bushes brushed past his legs as he ran a few paces and then leaping into the air like he does sometimes.

Another strong wave of the blood-tainted air blew past him and his eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

It was then he noticed the small breeze. Funny, it was perfectly calm a while ago.

A strangled yelp poked his ears, and it growled with hesitation, pushed back down, and brought up again in a painful cry.

The wind picked up.

Now the growl was incessant, never letting up and growing deeper with each slash of a strong scent of blood.

Another wave, another low bellow followed by an uneven scream. Inuyasha could hear the jagged breaths of the someone, going long and deep from relief, but then diving back into slow and rapid from the unbearable whatever.

Long, slow and low… Short, fast and caving in…

The wind picked up.

He seemed to be running in a circle, or at least running as fast as he could but the target just kept getting further and further away. He just… couldn't… reach…

The odor was stronger than ever by now, and he almost gagged from it. A deep frown lined his face in both frustration and loathing.

When he at last caught sight of a silhouette in the darkest distance, he couldn't help but let out an accomplished laugh. A smirk played across his lips and crimson air flourished along his nose.

The wind picked up.

The sound of air escaping clenched jaws and bleeding fingertips danced in the air, noticed by everyone but heard by no one. Something hit the ground with a halting 'Fump', and everything seemed to defy time. One last, frightening screech escaped the silhouette and they began falling to the ground.

The wind picked up.

Inuyasha accelerated and with one last leap glided over to the small field where the grass was painted a dark shimmering scarlet. Before even thinking of who it was or what they were doing he reached out and caught the figure right before they hit the bottom.

The wind died away.

After laying the person on the ground, he found the source of all the blood. Blood was cascading down his fingertips and there were deep cuts all through his palm. Their hand was placed palm-down, resting on some sort of dark blue covering, and there were bright aqua beads barely hanging onto the mangled hand and wrist.

Inuyasha lightly gasped in disbelief and disappointment.

"Stupid monk…"

--

Kagome awoke to a bright and cheery morning. The sun was beaming down with great expectations and the sky was as warm and inviting as ever.

Oh, the sick and twisted irony of the fuzzy awakening.

Inuyasha was sitting directly across from her, just staring off into the distance, but looking at her. As she took in the morning aura, she quirked an eyebrow and deftly shifted to a sitting up position without waking Shippou.

Before she could even turn around, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and escorted her to another part of their camp.

"Wha? Inuya-"

"Quiet down will 'ya…!" He whispered, cutting her off.

Her jaw clicked shut as her legs kept on going. She could barely feel Inuyasha's grip on her hand tighten before it slackened again and her loose hand found itself glued to her mouth.

A restricted gasp filled her chest, horror coloured her face and a mysterious glint fluttered in her eyes at the sight.

Miroku was just laying there, blood still escaping his layers of bandages tied tightly around his right hand. A strong look of discomfort was fixated upon his features and dried blood was flaking off of almost every other part of him.

"H-how…?" Kagome stammered.

Inuyasha huffed, "Hell if I know. I just smelt the blood and heard him scream last night. I followed the scent and found him like this."

"Oh…"

"Then I dragged him back here, and he hasn't woken up yet, but the bastard's still alive."

"Then… Then we need to take him to someone! He could die any minute just laying here!" She grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and shook him a little.

He removed her hands from his shoulders and scoffed, "Keh. Sure, but it's a good days walk to the closest village; even for my speed."

"Inuyasha, we _need_ to do _something_." She pushed him.

"There's nothing we can do. The monk put this upon himself. He deserves the punishment."

Kagome's eyes widened. A million small thorns pricked her heart and she felt sorrowful yet joyous all at once.

A light smile smoothed over her cheeks and she closed her eyes in wishing.

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look but just shrugged it off. He learned a while back not to ask questions about _all_ of her strange moods.

_I can't believe it... Way to go Miroku, you've proved yourself. _

Inuyasha stalked off to wake up the "brat" and Kagome kneeled down by Miroku's barely living form. Air found its way to his lungs in quick heaves, but his face had since relaxed.

Kagome's smile grew in its genuineness, and she took a quick glance up to the bright sky.

Now she knew why it was so inviting.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" She said to particularly no one. "You've told her. Now go…"

She choked back her own tears of losing a friend. "Go tell her again, Miroku. She'll wait for you."

"Oy, Kagome, come 'ere will 'ya!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome sighed a little and walked away to where she was needed. A small breeze slid across the ground and stirred up some loose leaves and such.

Miroku's breath died away.

--

**Well, that's not necessarily the ending I wanted, but I thought it worked out well… tell me what you think, pleaseness. Whoo-hoo I made up a word!**

**Blah, it's late… whoah… I feel like I'm intoxicated! Wee! **

**He-he, I write like a Fall Out Boy reject too (Insert less-than, underscore, greater-than face here)**

**-Yura- **


End file.
